


反将一军

by Lizz_Lerry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Lerry/pseuds/Lizz_Lerry
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 4





	反将一军

反将一军

库罗德正身处他的老师——贝雷特宿舍之中，一个人。  
夜幕笼罩，房间里没有点灯，因此房内的陈设无从细看。就算能看，他的心思也不在此。  
北国的寒风自大敞的窗口刮进来，方才他是翻墙进来的，进房间的时候踩到积雪，脚底一打滑，差点头朝下栽在地上。去关窗户的时候，他毫不意外地看见窗台上落了两个脚印，对此他懊恼至极，却并不打算去擦拭。  
毕竟他人都已经在这里了，而且并不打算走，掩盖自己私闯民宅的意图简直是欲盖弥彰。  
他拉开一张椅子坐下，在黑暗中安安静静地等待着。  
这天是白鹭杯举办的日子，在比赛结束之后，金鹿学级的希望之花——希尔妲便把贝雷特拉去开茶会，说是要庆祝比赛优胜。托她的福，他终于得以溜进贝雷特的房间……  
——然后等他回来。  
别会错意，纵使他曾经几度想要溜进贝雷特的房间里看看他的宿舍是否也像他的人生一样藏满秘密。然而这次，他不得不按捺下自己心头的蠢蠢欲动，甚至像个真正的好学生那样端正地坐着等待：双手放在膝盖上虚握成拳，后背挺得笔直……而这或许就是极大的诚意了，至少库罗德本人是这样想的。  
毕竟……他是来道歉的。  
事情还要从两周之前说起。  
那天，他像往常一样，渡过一个充实而无趣的周末。没有训练和课程也不想参加讲习，他把自己关在房间里补眠，昏昏沉沉地睡了几个小时之后，他被照在脸上的阳光叫醒了。  
西斜的太阳提醒他时间已是下午。他翻了个身，活动下僵硬的身子，只是稍微一抖动，就听见书本落地发出“稀里哗啦”的响声。  
啊，简直太棒了。  
昨天他熬了个通宵，制作新的毒剂。他尝试着将致幻剂与腹泻药混在一起，准备两种毒剂的原材料着实废了他一番功夫，经过一个晚上的努力，试验品还是做出来了。剩下的事就是思考该去哪里抓点可怜的小动物测试药效了……还是算了吧。  
他抓了抓自己乱的一团糟的头发和松散的辫子，揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，感慨这为兴趣付出的热情实在过于沉重。  
这样大胆的尝试已经不是第一次了，库罗德对于毒物制作有着超乎常人的兴趣，这不是什么秘密。作为信奉以智取胜的人，如果能略施小计就在冲突之前削弱敌方战斗力……这一本万利的买卖没有人会拒绝。然而他沉迷制毒还有另一重原因——他打心底里爱着这种探索未知到掌控未知的过程。  
改变配方中其中一项的配比，就可能造成意想不到的结果，左转是药，右转是毒，混出来的东西会有什么样的效果是无可预知的，唯有实践与大量的知识才能将其掌控。  
这便是制药与制毒的魅力所在。  
对于他这种行径，隔壁学级的王子殿下不止一次地表示过厌烦，然而他只觉得对方嚷嚷着的骑士精神崇高且无聊。但他懒得就这种事为自己辩解，另外两位级长是雄辩的好手，出色的意见领袖，他只乐得在一旁观战，而不是让战火烧到自己身上。  
总之，不管别人说什么，行动天才库罗德还是我行我素继续自己的研究。  
叩叩。  
“请进——”  
他拖着长音说道。  
门开了，走进来的是负责他们学级的教师——贝雷特。  
“啊呀，下午好，老——师。”他躺在床上，敷衍地向老师问好。、  
对于这位年纪与他相仿，并且为人处世方面有些脱线的教师，他总是难以拿出基本的尊重来。而幸好贝雷特对此毫不介意。  
“下午好，库罗德。”老师的语气听起来很是轻松，“已经这个时间了，还不起来吗？”  
“喂喂，我才刚躺下十分钟，睡眠之神还没来得及眷顾我——我正在想这是什么原因呢。”  
他眼睛都不眨一下地说了胡话。  
“那么你有没有休息好呢？”  
“怎么可能……但是完全不用担心，因为我可是个坚强的家伙，库罗德少年，从不为少睡了十分钟困扰。”  
贝雷特的眼神却越过他的床，停在了他身后的桌子上——那里正堆积着还没来得及清洗的瓶瓶罐罐，以及乱七八糟的草木。  
“那就好，今晚记得早点休息。”  
“明白，明白……”  
他从床上坐了起来。突然，他的鼻子敏锐地捕捉到一丝鱼腥味。  
“你刚刚在钓鱼？”  
“你说它？是的。”  
贝雷特抬起手，这时候库罗德才得以看到他手上拎着的东西——一条阿密多狗鱼。  
“啊哈？”他扬起了眉毛，“让我猜猜，莫非这是伟大的老师您想要奖励勤奋的学生所以特地准备的……那么谁能受此殊荣呢？”  
“如果你认为自己是勤奋的学生，那么就可以是你。”  
“但是把问题扔回给学生的家伙可不是好老师啊。”  
他们两个一高一低，对视了半天，突然，一同笑了起来。  
贝雷特拉开他的椅子坐下，视线正好能跟坐在床上的他平视。  
“好了，我当然知道你是个勤奋的学生，所以本来也确实是想邀请你吃饭——所以我之前拜托你的东西，准备好了吗？”  
“你说那个？”库罗德耸了耸肩，“早就好了，不过如果我忘了，你还会邀请我吃饭吗？”  
“不会，因为你可是个勤奋的好学生啊。”  
过了一会，可能是意识到自己说的话有些自相矛盾，贝雷特又补充道：  
“我是说我不认为你会忘。”  
好家伙。  
库罗德忍住想要叹气的冲动。  
跟他优秀的老师贝雷特说话总是那么劳神费力。  
偶尔他甚至会想，贝雷特就像是来自其他世界的家伙。这话当然不是说他讨厌——相反，他的强大，他的天帝之剑，他谜一样的身世，他庞大的知识体系……这一切都显得他像是游离尘世之外的智者。他像是被西提司阁下清理掉的禁书，而偷偷将它捡回来并钻研通宵是库罗德的最爱，原因与痴迷制毒相同。  
库罗德擅长钻营，话术当然也是其中之一，这样的坏毛病偶尔也会体现在同伴的交流之中。希尔妲就曾经抱怨：根本不知道你哪句话出自真心。然而贝雷特不同，这位老师有着自己的一套逻辑以及世界观，任凭他使出浑身解数也无法巧言令色动摇其半分。  
“好，好……”他伸了个懒腰，“那我就当这成是正式的邀请，接受了。”  
“所以，它在哪？”  
“柜子里，最上面那个隔间，你打开就能看到了。”  
“谢谢。”  
贝雷特点了点头，站起身走向他的柜子  
“喂喂，你都不问一下我有没有说瞎话吗？打开柜子冲出吓人的魔兽什么的……”然而贝雷特打开柜门的手毫不迟疑，“……算了，它就在那，一个棕色的小瓶子里。”  
那是专门用于安神的药物，很简单的东西。  
前一段时间贝雷特曾向他抱怨梦里会出现奇怪的场景。  
他置身于一片漆黑里，不见四壁，却能清晰地看见自己的手指。他会在那里待到清醒，什么都不会发生，然而他却会疲惫得像是根本没睡着过一样，这梦就是如此惹人恼火，并且没有丝毫线索。  
万般无奈之下，他选择向库罗德求助，期待对方会给自己配些安神的药物——最好让人能当场昏迷那种——所以才会找他求助。  
贝雷特毫不费力地找到了那个棕色的小瓶子。  
“是这个吗？”  
“对，就是它。”库罗德头也不抬地回答道。  
贝雷特转了转药瓶，似乎在仔细端详它，他将它打开来闻了闻，无色无味，这或许一定程度上打消了他的戒备。总之，在端详了片刻之后，确认似乎没有异常，他将它塞到了自己的衣服里。  
“谢谢。”  
这已经是第三次了。  
“不客气啦，看得出来你真的为这件事很困扰了。”  
库罗德跳下床，脚滑进短靴里，随意地套上外衣，就算是穿戴好了。一如既往地，对于他这种随性的样子，贝雷特没有一句抱怨。  
他们朝着食堂走去，一路闲聊，聊同学，聊魔法，聊计谋……甚至特地绕了点路，多聊天，也避开马房。这是库罗德的主意，他并不想遇到英谷莉特，再被对方抓着说教个十几分钟。而对于这一点，贝雷特也由着他的性子。  
他们一起享用了愉快的晚餐，再一同在宿舍楼下告别。贝雷特嘱咐他今晚一定要早睡，他敷衍地说着好。  
——然后回到宿舍，又埋首于毒物学的研究中。  
直到月亮落下去的时候，他才惊觉自己离承诺的“早睡”实在是差了太多。考虑到第二天是开启新一周学习的日子，他恋恋不舍地放下了手中的烧瓶，伸着懒腰，准备把今天的成果塞进柜子里睡觉。  
到这里一切还很完美。  
他察觉到有什么不对是在打开柜门之后。  
赫然映入眼帘的棕色小瓶子让他愣在原地。那小瓶子上贴着白色的标签，在瓶底，小小一张，上面潦草地写着“安神药”几个字，看上去像是困到极致随手写下的东西，是他的杰作。  
不对，等等。  
它在这，那白天贝雷特从他房间里拿走的是什么？  
不好的预感陡然缓缓攀上他的心头。  
这种棕色的小瓶子，他有很多，平时就直接用它装制好的新药剂或者毒。而昨晚的试验品也是其中之一。那时因为他实在有点体力不支，因此只是随意地将它放到了最顶层，想着清醒之后再整理，便倒在了床上。  
结合放置的位置，确实有可能第一个映入贝雷特的眼帘。  
加上他把安神药的标签贴在了瓶底……  
而贝雷特拿走它的时候他看都没看一眼……  
而现在又是深更半夜，恐怕那玩意早就进了贝雷特的肚子……  
——完了。  
后面发生的事，库罗德记得不太多，他只知道他浑浑噩噩一晚上，第二天一早出现在讲台上的不是贝雷特，而是莉丝缇亚和洛廉兹。  
而接下来的一周里，他的耳边都回荡着“洛廉兹·海尔曼·古罗斯塔尔”这个名字。  
平日里就视他为眼中钉的洛廉兹像只骄傲的公鸡，无时不刻在他眼前炫耀。就连同为代课教师的莉丝缇亚也朝着他抱怨，直觉敏锐的少女问他“你是不是做了什么得罪老师的事？”，而对此他只能摇头。  
“那为什么老师不找你代为授课？”  
莉丝缇亚看着他，满脸都写着不信。  
库罗德挤出一丝微笑。  
“能收到莉丝缇亚小姐的的褒奖，这可是天大的荣幸。但很遗憾，现实是我无法担此重任。”  
“不要嬉皮笑脸，”少女瞪了他一眼，“我是认真地在问你，你是不是做了什么得罪老师的事？”  
……某种意义上来说她说对了。  
真不愧是天才少女，库罗德在心里这样称赞道，然而他并不想把实情告诉她……也没法把实情告诉她。  
“那么，我可否听一下，你这有趣的猜测的依据呢？”  
“你认真的？”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
莉丝缇亚将手端起放在胸前，审视着他。  
“首先，那天他来找我们的时候，神色慌张，虽说外表看不出什么受伤或难受，语气也正常，但是非常慌张。”  
库罗德点了点头。  
看来泻药的部分并没起作用。  
“其次，他第一个指派的人，是洛廉兹同学。但是！他是想了一下才这么说的，也就是说——”  
少女的手指在空中比划了一下，落到了他的身上。  
“他考虑过找你当代课老师，但是放弃了这个决定。”  
库罗德又一次点了点头。  
嗯，也很合理。  
“然后，这一周，他也不并不是十分忙碌，然而他出现的场合，都跟你是错开的，完美，百分之百。”  
库罗德第三次点了点头，面无表情。  
莉丝缇亚微微眯起眼睛盯着他。  
“排除了身体不适、公务缠身，然而他还是对你避而不见，你说这意味着什么？”  
……害人还是害到了自己头上。  
准确来说也不是害了自己，但间接算是害了自己。总之，他的毒剂就这么惹出了说大不大，说小也不小的麻烦。  
“喂喂，真的是滴水不漏的推测啊，”库罗德装作轻松地耸了耸肩，“那你觉得，我会干出什么事才让老师如此冷淡呢？”  
“这不在我关心的范围。但我建议你在事情恶化之前去道歉挽回，而不是像现在这样再把问题扔回给我，我没兴趣听你花言巧语。”  
莉丝缇亚大大的眼睛仿佛照妖镜一般，看得库罗德直心虚。  
他不自然地清了清嗓子。  
“好吧，那么为了表达我的感谢之情……你想要什么？甜点？”  
“不·用·了！”她的声音几乎可以用咬牙切齿来形容，“只要下周不再听到洛廉兹同学的笑声，对我来说就是最好的礼物了。”  
然后第二周，站在讲台上的仍旧是莉丝缇亚和洛廉兹。  
他几乎不敢看揭示板，因为一抬起头来就不可避免地会与莉丝缇亚那怨毒的眼神交汇。  
原本，道歉这件事，虽说对于库罗德而言不是太常见，但也不能用困难来形容，但是……困难的是如何找到贝雷特。他曾经找过玛努艾拉老师，然而对方对他的来访表示疑惑。正如莉丝缇亚所说，贝雷特并没有什么明显的身体不适症状。  
贝雷特拒绝和他说话，甚至回避一切他可能会出现的场合与时间，终于有一次，贝雷特被他远远地逮了个正着，然而就在他出声准备叫住对方之时——  
“哟！老……”  
招呼还没打完他就看到背影消失在了他的视线之内，只能用“落荒而逃”来形容。  
于是他只能继续承受着莉丝缇亚怨毒的眼神，雷欧妮奇怪的视线，玛丽安奴不安的祈祷声……如此种种。再这样下去，别说是他了。他们一个班的人都要疯了。哦，可能排除洛廉兹。  
万般无奈之下，他只得选择去求助希尔妲。  
……这才有了开头这样一幕。  
他在黑暗中端端正正地坐着，准备攻其不备。  
  
  
贝雷特将手放在门把上，冰凉的触觉差点让他打了个哆嗦。  
方才结束的茶会让他疲惫万分，平日里两耳不闻窗外事的希尔妲化身热心大姐，不断地询问他的身体是否已经恢复健康……他理解，把授课任务扔给自己的学生整整两周确实有点过分。  
他用尽了借口箱里所有的私藏试图让对方相信自己已经康复，对方仍旧不依不饶，眼瞧着太阳一点点西斜，从白天转到了晚上，谈话仍不间断。直到最后她终于放弃了跟他的健康状况纠缠，然后……  
“那，您准备什么时候和库罗德同学和好呢？”  
听到这个名字的瞬间，贝雷特用了十二分的力气才遏制住自己当场逃走的冲动。  
他打着哈哈，尽了最大的努力避开了这个问题。  
然而他的思绪却控制不住地飘远了，回到了被他扔在桌子上的，那个该死的棕色小瓶子里。  
在此之前，他曾因为睡不好，拜托库罗德替他调制一种安神药剂，对于他这位学生的创造力，贝雷特一向是十分放心的。因此他拿走那瓶安神药的时候，丝毫没觉得会有可能出问题。  
服下后，安神药并未立刻起效，这与他所要求的有些出入，然而也无伤大雅。他坐在床上，保养了武器，阅读了讲述赛罗司教历史的书籍，等困意涌上来之后，他熄了灯躺上了床。  
到这里为止，一切还很完美。  
然而从他闭上眼睛那一刻起，事情就往不对的方向发展了。  
他不确定自己是否睡着，是否在做梦，因为眼前的一切都过于真实了，甚至比让他置身于一片黑暗还要糟糕。他清晰地感受到自己的皮肤变得滚烫，双手双脚微微颤抖，同样沸腾的还有他的鲜血以及……一个难以启齿的部位。  
正当他不知所措之际，更坏的事发生了——在这一片燥热之中，他看到了库罗德的身影。  
几乎全裸，只穿着靴子，编着的几缕小辫子并未散开，偏硬的深棕色头发扎在他的肩上，有点痒。少年人那双略显瘦弱的双臂紧紧环着他的背，也是在这一瞬间，贝雷特才意识到，库罗德其实是一个被他压在身下的状态。  
他不敢看自己身下是个什么样的状态，潜意识告诉他——他希望他们是相连着的。  
库罗德，他的好学生，褪下了平日里那副似笑非笑游刃有余样子，在他的身下扭着腰肢，含着情欲，呻吟着。  
“啊……老师……”  
贝雷特猛地从床上坐了起来，大睁着双眼，不住地喘着气。  
他惊恐万分地掀开被子。果不其然，那里正处在不一般的状态……  
贝雷特不是圣人，虽说他记不清自己的年龄，但他绝对比所有的学生年长。而长期佣兵的经验，使得他的为人处世更偏向于世俗一些，虽然这让他置身于加尔库·玛古大修道院时，与信徒们格格不入。然而在这个时间节点，这样的经历让他迅速明白了刚刚发生的这一切代表了什么。  
他，贝雷特，对于他的学生，有着超越师生情感的渴望，甚至这份渴望之中包含了最原始的性欲。  
那一夜，贝雷特失眠了，失眠得很彻底。他满脑子都是库罗德那微微汗湿的棕发，那潮红的双颊以及眯起的翠色双眸里泛着的雾气，还有那细腻得像热巧克力一般的声音。即便他一再自行解决，却始终无法获得平静。  
在一片狼藉之中，他唯一能够抓住的一丝思绪便是困惑，困惑于这药的真实作用。  
他很确信这是库罗德搞错了，这绝非安神药，甚至恰恰相反。然而这个错误是无意的？是故意的？他不得而知。他只知道自己短时间之内只要看到库罗德的脸，就会不由自主地想到今晚这一切，而这又会带来新一轮的混乱。  
唯一值得庆幸的，恐怕就是苏谛斯在这个时候保持了缄默。  
在那之后，他有一周的时间，除了日常吃喝基本全躲在宿舍。他尝试着让自己忘掉这一切，然而只是让脑子里的画面更加清晰，库罗德声音也越发真实，仿佛真的是……  
“哟，老——”  
他条件反射性地逃走了。  
等他逃到安全点的地方才意识到，这并非来源于自己的幻觉，而是真真切切的现实——库罗德刚刚正试图朝他搭话，而他并未从那白日梦中康复。  
正是如此，贝雷特更加觉得自己像个混蛋。  
该死。  
不能再这样下去了，他必须想到个方法控制住自己，然后跟库罗德心平气和地谈谈这“安神药”。  
他明白，指导老师与学级级长在闹矛盾这件事已经让他的学生们深感不安了，从希尔妲的反应就可以看出来。但这件事不能怪别人，只能怨他自己遇事太过慌乱，而两周的时间，确实是有点长了。  
必须赶在加尔库·玛古修道院落成纪念日之前把这件事解决掉……  
贝雷特无奈地叹了口气，打开了房门。  
此时已经是深夜了，黑黢黢的房间里唯有月光透进来，映出一个朦胧的人影。  
他不动声色地将手按上天帝之剑。  
“谁在那里？”  
火柴划着，发出轻轻地“擦”的一声。和光明一同出现的，是库罗德的脸。  
“嗨，”库罗德笑着看着他，“老师，我擅自闯进来了，请问这要算作违反什么规矩呢？”  
火光顺着他的手指落到了油灯上，房间也随着他的动作亮了起来。  
待到他的目光逐渐适应了光亮之后，贝雷特才发现库罗德正端端正正地坐在椅子上，甚至空着的那只手还好好地放在膝上。一瞬间，他感到那好不容易平复下来的躁动又有要抬头的趋势。  
他赶忙往后靠了靠，并期待自己的衣服下摆能遮住某个不安分的东西。  
“……理论上来说，教师与你们是平等的，所以，只要对方不介意，就不构成违规。”  
他尽量让自己的声音听起来平静些。  
“是吗？”库罗德并没追问下去。  
“……”  
“……”  
他们同时陷入了沉默。  
“啊……”  
“呃……”  
又同时开口。  
“我先说吧。”库罗德眨了眨眼睛，脸上罕见地露出些许为难的神色，“你那天从我房间里拿走的东西根本不是什么‘安神药’，是我新做出来的毒的原型试验品。”  
“……原型试验品？”  
“我没想到你会拿错，加上那两个瓶子长得差不多，真正的安神药是这个。”  
库罗德从怀里掏出了个棕色的小瓶子放在桌子上——它确实与那天贝雷特拿回来的“安神药”有着一模一样的瓶子，除了瓶底多了个小得几乎看不见的标签。  
他的好学生耸了耸肩，朝他做了个鬼脸。  
“所以……你无意之中当了我的小白鼠。当然！这是我的错，想必这个药也给你带来了很大的困扰……所以，对不起。”  
“……”  
贝雷特没说话，他需要花费巨大的精力才能克制住自己，不要把眼前库罗德的脸与他春梦里那张脸融合在一起。  
他下意识地移开了视线。  
然而库罗德迎着他的视线闪到他面前，强迫他看着自己，语气里甚至有几分困惑和焦躁。  
“拜托……我错了，真诚的。如果你作为教师想要惩罚我，你大可让蕾雅小姐罚我打扫几个月大教堂，或者把我屋里那些草药没收……总之，你能不能停下这种惩罚？”  
“……什么惩罚？”  
库罗德毫不犹豫地回答道：  
“躲着我，让我自己反省，并且不给期限。”  
闻言，贝雷特一时语塞。  
他的脑子有些混乱，潜意识里他觉得库罗德没什么好道歉的……反倒他这个老师！一天天的脑子里都在想些什么龌龊东西！？自己解决无能，居然还让学生主动找上门来逼他直面问题，他还有什么脸面继续教书育人！？  
兴许是他沉默得太久了，库罗德再一次迎着他的视线凑了过来。  
“老师？”  
“抱歉，我走神了。”他摇了摇头，强迫自己冷静下来，“我是说，我没有试图通过……躲着你来让你自己反省，抱歉。”  
库罗德露出了一个无可奈何的微笑。  
“喂喂，明明是我犯错在先，你怎么反而道歉了？别说是躲着我让我自己反省了，就算你想采用其他更严苛的方法，那也是我自作自受啊。”  
贝雷特愣住了。  
“……你是这样想的？”  
“这是自然的吧？”库罗德莫名其妙地看着他，“犯了错就得受罚，我没完成你规定的任务，你对此有怨言或者行动都是理所应当，虽说我不确定这毒剂有没有给你造成困扰。”  
有啊，太有了。  
但不知为何，听到库罗德这样说，他的内心突然安定了几分。一定程度上，它冲淡了“对于自己的学生抱有不洁幻想”这件事给他的精神压力。  
“所以你来找我……是单纯想问，你的惩罚是什么？”  
“嗯哼，”库罗德点了点头。“而在此基础上……我也想听听你做此决定的依据。”  
那双翡翠一般清透的双眸仿佛能映出他的影子，而他此时却控制不住想亲吻上去的冲动。  
“我……”他咽了咽口水，“在此之前我想了解下，你知道你配出来的药水有什么效果吗？”  
库罗德摇了摇头。  
“我不清楚，我只知道我选用的是致幻剂和腹泻药的原材料，但是它们混在一起会出什么事……我还没试过，也没来得及找实验动物。难道，它们同时起作用了？”  
致幻剂和腹泻药，贝雷特尽力捕捉着关键词。  
同时起作用吗？其实也算吧……只不过腹泻药作用于前列腺，而致幻剂……  
不过好在这孩子并不知道自己玩火惹出了什么大乱子，因此只要接下来尽量把这个话题避过去，再安排些不轻不重的惩罚……这件事就能平安过去，虽说造成了小范围的骚动，但应该不至于再次扩大化。  
想到这里，贝雷特的心情稍微稳定了一些。  
“它们混合在一起，确实惹出了不小的麻烦，”他避开了直接回答药效的问题，“因此，我现在宣布对你的惩罚。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“以后不准再做这么危险的研究，然后把这个试验品相关的原材料全部销毁，也不要告诉任何人这些事。”  
“为什么！？”库罗德瞪大了眼睛。  
“因为它……呃，很危险。”  
“那请您——”他甚至特地用了敬语，“给我依据，详细说明危险在哪。”  
“这是我基于实际经验与教师的决策，我想你没有质疑的余地。”  
话一出口，贝雷特才意识到自己把这件事想得太简单了——罪恶感削弱了他的判断力，让他才想起来，自己的学生是个工于心计头脑灵活的家伙，并且还有着对于未知事物超乎寻常的兴趣和探索热情。  
果不其然，库罗德歪了歪头，脸上露出困惑的表情。  
他们都保持了沉默。  
贝雷特感到手心渗出些冷汗。  
良久，想象中的提问并没到来。库罗德只是耸了耸肩，重重地叹了口气。  
“好吧，既然是老师的命令，那么只能谨遵指示咯……”库罗德笑道，“本来，我确实想追根问底，但是那样的话就背离了我来这里的初衷。”  
“……谢谢你，库罗德。”  
他由衷地感到如释重负。  
“不过仅仅以这个作为惩罚，你不觉得太轻了吗？”  
“不，足够了。没有其他的要求，所以我希望你认真执行。”  
“好吧，好吧。”库罗德举起双手，做出了投降的样子，“能让你罕见地强硬起来，它还真应该因此感到荣幸啊。”  
他朝着贝雷特简单地行了个礼。  
“那么，请允许我告辞咯，老师。”  
正当他擦身而过之时，贝雷特伸出手，猛地拽住了他的胳膊。  
他承认这反应出自本能，但在他与库罗德视线交汇的一瞬间，他确定自己没漏看那一闪而过的错愕。  
他硬梆梆地开口道：  
“……你是不是从我这里带走了什么东西。”  
库罗德身子僵了一下，然而很快放松了下来。  
“这暴露得可比我想象中的要快一些。”  
他伸出了插在衣兜里的手，带出来手中握着的东西——正是那瓶该死的“安神药”。  
果然，他就不该相信来的太轻松的承诺，尤其是这个叫库罗德的家伙，不仅工于心计，还满肚子坏水。  
贝雷特叹了口气。  
“这就是你面对惩罚的态度？”  
“你只说了不准在进行类似的试验，销毁原材料，没说成品的事。”  
“……我希望你明白，这是为了你好。”  
“老师，”库罗德微微眯起眼睛，“我希望你明白，你现在说起话来越来越像西提司先生了。”  
Critical Hit字样的伤害立刻砸在了贝雷特身上。  
“所以这就是你的计策？”他揉了揉肿胀发痛的额角，“偷成品回去，再找别的实验对象？”  
“喂喂，怎么把我说得像渣男一样……不会，我不会做出令别人困扰的事。”  
“拿你自己当实验品一样令人困扰。”  
“可能吧，”库罗德耸了耸肩，“但为了科学的进步，小小的牺牲总是必要的。”  
贝雷特看着他的“好学生”闪烁着的双眼。  
他迟疑地开口道。  
“你……是在赌吗？赌我会抓你的现行。”  
库罗德愣了一下，随即轻轻地叹了口气。  
“果然什么都瞒不过你。”他故作轻松地说道，“我得承认，我确实不想在自己身上做实验，这是万般无奈之举。”  
闻言，贝雷特的心头陡然窜上一股无名火。  
他并不是个易怒的人，偶尔杰拉尔特甚至会说他缺失常人的喜怒哀乐。事实上，他自己觉得只是他的情绪阈值要比别人高那么些。但现在，他清晰地意识到自己在生气。或许为了库罗德这不要命的态度，这把他的话当耳旁风的轻率行为，以及根本不懂给他造成了多大困扰……  
“……好奇心会害死猫的。”  
“反正……我也不认为惹恼了我们令人尊敬的老师我还能不付出任何代价。”  
“任我处置？”  
回答他的只是沉默，而在贝雷特眼里，或许这就可以看作是默认，二者让贝雷特不由地愣住了。他感到自己像是握住了魔鬼的权杖一般——但面前站着的可是他的学生啊！  
好半天，他才僵硬地开口。  
“……你调出来的东西……”  
  
  
是春药。  
库罗德极少见到贝雷特这个样子，他结结巴巴，躲躲闪闪，一扫平日的精简叙事，半天论述不到重点上，以至于听他啰啰嗦嗦半天，才好不容易能拼凑出事件全貌。  
总之，现在能确认的就是，他调了春药出来，超强药效，超长持续时间。  
从结果来看，这玩意的影响是恶劣的，它搅得人不得安宁，睡不好觉，割裂了师生关系甚至是同学关系……  
他极力装出一副严肃的样子，以平静掩饰想笑的冲动。  
按照贝雷特所说，他后来在黑暗中与自己性欲对抗至天明，并理所当然地两三天没睡好觉，因为后续类似的事不断发生，干脆逃避了两周的职责。  
“不要笑。”贝雷特瞪了他一眼。  
然而这只让库罗德更加想要笑出声来。  
他一向无法将贝雷特与寻常的七情六欲串联在一起，然而现在看来，这方面他不仅像个普通人一样，甚至更甚于普通人——这样的认知让库罗德感到无比新奇。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”他试图让自己的声音严肃些，“我没有想到……是这方面的困扰。所以你没有来上课也是相同的原因吗？”  
……等等。  
不出现在课堂，躲了两周试图平复心情，致幻剂，躲躲闪闪的态度……把这些都串联在一起……  
他或许不经意间触探到了他优秀老师的秘密，而这个秘密才是他死都不愿意让他继续进行相关实验的根本原因，也是他刚刚会如此生气的原因。  
库罗德收敛了笑容。  
“……”  
贝雷特也沉默着看着他。  
在这种生死存亡关头，库罗德该死的好奇心又一次地占了上风。  
首先排除莉丝缇亚和洛廉兹，既然双方都是被贝雷特叫过去代课的，那么就说明至少在面对他们的时候，贝雷特没什么负担。  
然后，从刚刚还镇定地开了茶会这一点来看，还可以排除希尔妲。  
周三的时候雷欧妮似乎找他特训过，在那之后，他们俩协同杰拉尔特一起吃了饭。  
伊古纳兹和玛丽安奴一同负责了照顾天马的小组课题，在那之后还受到了他的褒奖。  
就连锥里尔，也收到过他的褒奖以及指示……  
等一下！？  
库罗德这才意识到，为什么整个金鹿班的同学们看他的表情总是充满了担忧。  
“首先我确认一下，”他的声音很是僵硬，“它……那个试验品，对你起效了？”  
“相当有效。”  
得到的是肯定的答复。  
他还想再问点什么，但是他觉得已经没有这个必要了，贝雷特那看向他的炙热目光已经说明了一切。  
他还能说什么？该死的智慧以及判断力？  
库罗德感到有些惊慌，要知道三分钟之前，他还在为“老师也是男人”这件事而惊奇，然而现在……这是什么？男同竟在我身边，而且男同就是你？男同看着我，我不知所措？  
冷静，冷静，库罗德少年。  
这种事得慎重考虑，一着不慎师生关系破裂。  
他的脑子转得飞快，理论上来说，如果真能出卖色相就能解决的话，倒也不是完全不能接受。况且，退一万步讲，万一事情往限制级方向发展，他还可以借此机会为要挟反将一军，化不利为有利。  
总之眼下最重要的是，他们得打破僵局了，决不能继续之前那种你藏我躲的游戏了。  
没办法，如果这是上天的安排，让他在今晚失了处子之身……  
库罗德抿了抿嘴，咬了咬牙，开口道：  
“那我们——”  
“……抱歉，让你困扰了。”  
贝雷特率打断了他。  
“啊？”  
库罗德懵了。  
眼前，一向波澜不惊的贝雷特垂头丧气，仿佛被抽空了力气一般，仅仅能维持一个“站立”的状态。  
“说到底，这是我自己的事，但是我没有处理好。”  
“呃，也不……但……这可真令我吃惊。总之……你——”  
“我会离开加尔库·玛古大修道院。”  
什么？  
他的心跳漏了一拍。  
这跟他设想好的剧情不太一样！？原本不是强力的老师仗着自己有权有势欺压学生的剧本吗？怎么突然会变成这样！？  
“你说什么？”他瞪大了眼睛，“为什么？”  
然而贝雷特只是低着头，声音平静得像是一汪死水。  
“我没有资格继续做你们的老师了，更没资格享受你们的尊重，等你回去之后，我就会去向蕾雅小姐和父亲说明情况……我想大修道院落成纪念之前这些事就可以解决。”  
想了想，他又冲着库罗德笑道：  
“不过你不用担心，这是我一个人的问题，我不会对蕾雅小姐袒露你的任何事，研究……还有其他的。放心，不会波及到你的。”  
“等、等等。”库罗德结巴了起来，“这，这不是——这不该是……”  
“好了，就这样，这是老师的决定……你先回去吧，今晚记得早点休息。”  
贝雷特冲着他露出了疲惫的笑容。语毕，他转过身，朝着门口走去。  
“你要去哪！？”  
“散散步。”  
“等等！”  
反应还在意识之前，他本能地抓住了贝雷特的胳膊。  
力道之大让贝雷特皱起了眉头。  
“……还有什么事吗？”  
“你不能离开。”他顺着自己的思绪说道，“你……你在这里不是还有没做完的事吗！啊，对了——”  
对话卡在这个“对了”之后边没了下文，库罗德只是呆呆地注视着自己抓着贝雷特衣服的手。毕竟，实际上他对于贝雷特留在这里的目的确实一无所知。否则他就用不着半夜三更偷偷摸到书库去查炎之纹章的书籍了。  
贝雷特摇了摇头。  
“如果你说天帝之剑的话，我不会带走它的。”  
“不是这个……跟英雄的遗产没关系！”  
“是不是因为暂时找不到别的使用天帝之剑的人？我相信蕾雅小姐会处理好这一切的。”  
“不不不，我不是这个意思……”  
贝雷特低下头沉思了片刻，突然露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
“那，难道你是不想让我把天帝之剑交给蕾雅小姐吗？”他摇了摇头，“不行，它对你们来说太危险了。”  
“你就是这么看我的吗？”库罗德拉下脸来，“你眼里的好学生，春梦里的性伴侣，到头来是个只看重你纹章能力的混蛋？”  
回答他的是沉默，然而他很确信自己没看漏贝雷特眼底那一闪而过的疑惑。  
这家伙真的喜欢我吗？  
库罗德深深地叹了口气。  
假如是别人，或许他会疑惑这是什么直肠脑回路？只要离开这里——他可以再翻墙回去，这件事就会被永远地埋没在时间中，不会有人知道他们聊了什么，一切正常。这是损失最小的解决方法，也是大部分情况下的通用解决办法。  
但偏偏这个人是贝雷特，无法说服这家伙让步，但给他想办法，就是将自己的利益置于后序。  
他再一次为自己该死的好奇心而后悔，他承认，在贝雷特强制他终止相关实验的时候强硬的态度激起了他的逆反心理，这才有了后续一系列的事。  
他笃定自己的小动作会被发现，笃定贝雷特不会让他以身试险，笃定在这之后贝雷特会把一切信息向他共享，就像他一直以来做的那样。而他却从没想过这些“笃定”到底是建立在什么样的条件之上。  
如今，当这层信赖被蒙上了其他的目的之时，当他那对于制毒强烈的热情最终真的……揭示了一个对他来说似乎还有点早的概念之时，他感到的绝不仅仅是不知所措。  
库罗德深呼吸了几下，闭上眼睛，在心里默默地叹了口气。  
成功的路上总要放弃点什么，既然无论如何都没法说服贝雷特……  
他强迫自己张开了嘴。  
“……总而言之，不会让你轻易离开。不，不会让你离开这里的。”  
贝雷特疑惑地看着他。  
那么……永别了，我的处子之身。  
他猛地向前一步，揪住贝雷特的衣领，对方好像被这突如其来的动作被吓到了，一时间呆愣在原地。借着点点火光，他看见教师的眼里闪过一丝慌乱，于是他让自己闭上了双眼，踮起脚尖，迎头吻了上去。  
双唇相贴的一瞬间，库罗德没头没脑地想起很久以前与莉丝缇亚的争吵，娇小的少女手里搓着大号火球，眼看就要砸他脸上……原来是这种感觉。  
接下来该怎么办？冷静，冷静，库罗德少年，回忆一下那些在中庭里幽会的男男女女……  
或许是天神的指引，他微微探出舌，舌尖在贝雷特的唇上轻轻一刷。  
就在这时，他的腰间突然揽过了一双手——中了石化魔法的贝雷特似乎终于回过了神。然而期待之中的被推开并没有到来，反而他是被紧紧搂住了的。  
贝雷特一手按在他的后腰，一手托在他的脑后，狠狠地吻了回去。  
仅仅是一瞬之间，主导权迅速变更，师长的经验优势终于发挥了作用。当嘴里蔓延出薄荷茶的清香时，库罗德才反应过来，贝雷特撬开他的唇舌，毫不留情地夺走了他的呼吸，并进一步上前，将他紧紧搂住，按在自己怀里。  
道貌岸然！  
他在心里骂道。  
意识到自己的呼吸越发困难，且对方搂得越来越紧……更别提已经还有个坚硬的东西抵上了他的小腹，库罗德伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍贝雷特的手臂。  
他立刻被推开了。  
贝雷特往后大大地退了一步，就像是见了鬼一样。这表情可真新鲜，库罗德在心里胡思乱想道。  
“我、我……对不起、我不是——”  
“你的行动很有说服力吗？老师？”  
他故意强调了老师二字，在贝雷特的手躲开他之前，紧紧地握住了它。这次，他没再收到任何反抗。  
这下他可以稍微安心些了——贝雷特就算之前想着逃走，现在也走不了了。  
“怎么，你还想走吗？去哪？”  
“你本不用这样，”贝雷特叹了口气，“你……不应该。”  
“你就当做是共犯吧，如果这样能让你良心安生些的话——况且，本来你会变成这样，也是我害的不是吗？”  
“所以，你……确定吗？”  
“喂喂。”库罗德有些哭笑不得，“谨慎也不至于到这种地步吧？还是你担心，我会告发你？”  
“不，我不想违背你的意愿。”  
“那么这个算什么呢？”  
他指了指自己微微红肿的双唇。  
贝雷特再一次沉默了。  
良久，他的老师似乎经历了漫长的内心挣扎，但最终，僵硬的肌肉还是放松了下来。贝雷特看向他，眼神里已然没了迟疑，只剩下坚定。  
“我是不会停下来的。”  
“好，好，我知道……那么，请多指教。”  
听这话，不知道的还以为他们要进行什么特训。   
  
  
一切都在朝着顺利的方向发展……大概。  
他们紧挨在一起，隔着碍事的衣料。少年那偏硬的棕黑色发丝擦过他的掌心，翠绿的眼眸如同一汪碧波，映出的满是他的身影。  
贝雷特按捺下自己的蠢蠢欲动，他知道这件事得慢慢来，这是他最心爱的学生，是他梦寐以求的场景，是被他深埋在心底的珍宝，因此得谨慎行事，小心对待，免得一个不小心，回忆里的玫瑰就变成了猪笼草。  
库罗德喘着气，躺在他身下，一动不动地看着他颤抖着解开自己的衣服扣子，力道一个控制不好，披肩上的扣子让他扯了一个下来。  
“……啧。”  
他发出不耐烦的叹息——以往，他从未觉得作为教师必须穿着得体是如此地令人讨厌。  
库罗德反而笑了起来。  
“喂喂，你这么紧张，搞得简直像我强奸你一样……”  
贝雷特专注于扯开自己学生的裤子皮带。他并没有收到反抗，库罗德顺从地看着他，真的像小鹿一般。  
“没有那回事。”  
“说来，你以前有过类似的经验吗？”  
“……”他没有回答。  
然而库罗德不依不饶地追问着。  
“说说嘛，看你这反应，我猜老师是表里如一得清高人。”  
“就算是也没什么值得夸耀的。”  
“这可一点都不算个回答。”  
“你对此很感兴趣？”  
“当然，因为这可直接关系到我的体验。”  
贝雷特伸手使劲一扯，宽大的褂裤便被扯了开来，棕褐色的肌肤瞬间暴露在眼前。  
他的手稳稳地按在那结实的大腿上。  
“实践的机会摆在眼前，你还要先纠结理论吗？”  
“啊呀，”库罗德的声音带着些微颤抖，“你以前是这么急功近利的人吗？”  
“遇到你之后就是了。”  
掌心下的皮肤微微颤抖，库罗德的笑容也随之僵在脸上。而他兀自顺着肌肉的线条轻轻抚摸，径直往深处探去。  
贝雷特猛地扯开了库罗德常服扣子，少年那尚未发育完全而稍嫌单薄的青涩身躯立刻袒露在他面前。探进腿间的那只手轻轻搓弄着阴囊，另一只手则扣在胸前，慢慢揉捻着一侧乳头，另一侧则由唇舌照顾。  
他整个人伏在他的好学生身上，如梦中那般磨蹭着库罗德的胸膛，指尖舌尖一并绕着乳头打着圈圈。  
“唔……”  
一声呻吟自唇边泄出，后半截被掐了吞回了肚里，他的学生瑟缩了一下，腰肢跟着不安分地动了动。  
三管齐下的挑逗直白而急迫。  
“啊……啊……”  
库罗德一手狠狠攥着他的发尾，一手微微捂住嘴唇，双腿绷得紧实，拼了命地想要不发出声音。  
贝雷特懒得纠正这与快感对抗的行为，专心埋首于双乳之间，更加卖力地耕耘着，直到呻吟的声音不再压抑，而甜腻的感觉也自然地被带了出来。  
细碎的亲吻落在敏感的乳尖上，如同细雪，贝雷特的亲吻一路向下延伸，按在胸膛上的手也随着双唇划了下去，顺着优美的侧腰线，来来回回抚摸着。  
“等、等等……”  
然而他无视了这番挣扎，深入腿间的那只手潦草地在阴囊和阴茎上抚摸了着，几下爱抚过后，小库罗德已然有抬头的趋势。  
“喔……”  
贝雷特眯起眼睛看着它。  
他在心里松了口气，这至少说明库罗德对他并非毫无感觉。  
然而这对于他未尝人事的学生来说却无异于折磨。  
“别，别看了！”少年将手背挡住自己的眼睛，“要做就快点吧，你不是很着急吗！？”  
“放轻松，库罗德。大部分事情急也急不来，特别是……”  
他俯下身去，将这方脆弱毫无保留地纳入口中。  
“唔——老、老师！”  
库罗德的后背猛然拱了起来，如同弯月。  
舔舐的动作不紧不慢，他的舌挂瘙过柱身，手则在大腿的根部按来按去，不让惊恐的小鹿有合上双腿的意图。  
他一下一下，耐心地吞含着少年人的稚嫩，绕着敏感的冠部，一圈一圈地勾画着它的形状。  
呻吟的声音再也不压抑，库罗德如同离水的鱼般急促地喘着气。  
“哈啊……不、不要吸——”  
突然，一双手猛地按在他的肩上，几乎是同时，腥涩的液体在他的唇间绽开。  
——库罗德被他口射了出来。  
高高抬起的腰落回了床上，贝雷特缓缓让已然软下来的分身滑了出来，而射在他口中的精液则被他吐了出来，用手掌包覆着。  
他的好学生双颊微红，一双翡翠一样的眼眸隔着雾水，含着哀怨，剜了他一眼。  
“你这家伙……”  
“怎么，”贝雷特伸出手，拨开他汗湿的额发，“我还以为你会更加镇定些。”  
“怎么可能镇定得下来……你可是在……用嘴啊……”  
“这可都是为了你好。”  
他轻轻地拍了拍库罗德那光裸着的屁股。  
“趴下。”  
“……你还要继续吗？”  
库罗德声音里有几分迟疑。  
贝雷特也没打算就此催促他。  
“你想让我在此停下来吗？”  
“……”  
半晌，库罗德无奈地叹了口气，意味深长地看了他一眼，却也还是乖乖地翻了个身，趴在了床上。  
“好学生。”他赞许地点了点头。  
“没办法……谁让这是我自己答应下来的呢。”  
贝雷特将手垫在少年的腰际，让他微微抬高臀部。隐秘的后穴暴露在他眼前，他揉捻着指尖的濡湿，沿着细小的褶皱轻轻按压着。  
“唔呃——”  
库罗德腰骤然僵硬了下来。  
按在菊穴的手指丝毫没有停下的意思。  
“你要是怕的话，就抱着枕头，不要回头。”  
“……你这话说的好像我很……唔呃！”  
说话的间隙，他的手指已然探入了紧致的后穴之中。  
库罗德的声音像是被掐住了一般。  
“放轻松交给我，相信我。”  
贝雷特安抚一般地抚摸着他的后背。  
“你……你说得容易……啊——”  
环抱着手指的内壁炙热而紧致，加上库罗德不安地扭动，显得他像个侵略者。他按下心头所有的躁动，感受着手指在库罗德的身体里开拓，指尖的茧子擦过敏感的内壁，进一步深入进去，沿着褶皱轻轻揉捏着，试图让那里松懈下来。  
“老，老师……”  
库罗德的手紧紧攥着床单，喘息一刻不停。  
而他只是向深处探索着，去寻找着那所谓的敏感地带，曲起的指关节突然间按压到了某一点，顿时，库罗德的呻吟拔高了一个调。  
“啊——”  
“是这里？”  
他试探性地又在那里按了几下。  
“唔！”  
短促的叫声昭示了一切——库罗德确实很喜欢这里。  
接下来的扩张显得顺理成章，第二根手指伸进去时远不如初次探寻那么谨慎，几下抽送之后，确认库罗德的喊声里已没了一丝一毫的难受，便是第三根手指没入其中的时候了。  
“啊……啊……你、你是这么对待……其他人的吗？”  
库罗德蜷在他的床上，断断续续地说着抱怨的话语。  
“或许吧会吧，如果有的话……可惜没有。”  
不等收到回答，他便将手指全部撤了出来。  
早已肿胀到发疼的分身提醒着他——做准备工作的时间已经够长了。  
他低下身子，伏在库罗德的背上，贴在他的耳侧，轻轻地说道：  
“可能会有点可怕，忍耐一下。”  
不等少年有所反应，他便整根没入了进去。  
“唔——”  
库罗德的大腿绷得很紧，呼喊的声音三分痛苦七分欢愉，先前的扩张的缘故，后穴不费吹灰之力便将他吞了进去，紧紧相连的下体昭示着他们已然紧密地结合在了一起。  
瞬间到来的紧致感觉让他差点当场缴械，贝雷特咬了咬牙，克制住自己想要直接把对方按在床上干得昏死过去的心情。  
他试探着，朝着隐秘在深处的敏感点碾过去，一次，又一次，又一次。  
少年在他身下颤抖成一团。  
“你还好吗？”  
“……不、不怎么好……”库罗德咬着牙回答道，“所以……所以……快点动吧！你不是很急吗！”  
几乎是同时，原本就紧致的后穴缩了缩，包覆着阴茎的软肉像是张开了嘴一般紧紧吸了一吸。  
贝雷特的眼神暗了暗，他倾身上前，贴着库罗德的耳垂，轻轻地咬了一下。  
“你可真是个坏学生。”  
摩擦过前列腺的动作急切到近乎残忍，呻吟逐渐变成了喊叫。  
他们遵循着最原始的欢愉，身子紧贴在一起，追求着更高的快乐。  
“啊……啊……老、老师……”  
“我知道，不用忍耐，交……给我就好……”  
他的话也被腰部的律动带得断断续续。  
库罗德后背渗出细小汗珠，手胡乱地在空中摸索着，直到握住了他的手。  
贝雷特感到自己的血液咆哮着撞击鼓膜，从阴茎上传来的触感，以及心跳的声音。梦境与现实交叠在了一起，春梦里那张蒙着雾气的脸，叫喊着他名字软糯的声音，此时正真真切切地展现在他眼前。  
那一声又一声的欢愉之音提醒着他，他梦里的珍宝现在真的就在他身下承欢，在他面前高高地抬起屁股，渴求着更多。  
美梦成真。  
高潮来临的时候，贝雷特有一瞬间的失神，仿佛意识都被这极乐的浪潮拍飞出了体内，他迷迷糊糊地感到后穴也像是喘息着一般，张合了几下便紧紧将他咬住，夹得他来不及反应，便尽数射了出来。  
已然瘫软下来的凶器缓缓离开了温暖乡。  
库罗德朝前扑倒在床上。身下湿漉漉的床单，昭示着他也一同到达了高潮。他抬起迷蒙的翠绿色双眸，看了贝雷特一眼，甚至嘴角还带着些笑意。  
下一秒，这抹微笑便被吞进了交叠的双唇之间。  
他拉开被子，尽管床上现在湿乎乎得，躺着难受，但若是不想第二天两人同时因为感冒再耽误一周课程，待在床上盖好被子显然是个明智的选择。  
然后，他从床边抽过一张干净的羊皮布，覆上库罗德的臀部，手指小心地伸进去，为他清理乱七八糟的后穴。  
而库罗德也乐得享受他的服务。  
待到一切结束后，他们躺在同一张床上，贝雷特终于放松了身体，他的手环在库罗德的肩上，而后者很识相地转过身来，靠在他的怀里。  
“所以……你是故意的？”  
环住库罗德的手臂略微一僵。  
“什么？”贝雷特装作听不懂他的话的样子。  
他的学生露出了一个狡黠的微笑。  
“还打算继续装傻下去吗？算了……方才说想离开大修道院，是故意说给我听的吧？”  
“……”  
他保持沉默。  
库罗德轻轻叹了口气，缓缓开口道：  
“为了试探我，所以就说自己要逃走，赌我一定会挽留……后面的事就会顺理成章地发生……是这样吗？”  
少年人的语气里并不咄咄逼人，甚至没有丝毫生气的意思。  
于是贝雷特也不再掩饰。  
“不完全是。”他语气平静，“我是抱着必输的心态在赌。”  
“所以你真的完全没有考虑过，就这样装糊涂让这件事过去？”  
“没有。”  
他的回答很干脆。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我知道这一定会是你的选择，也可能是最好的选择，因此……我不想这样。”  
“真是拿你没办法……”他的好学生闭上了眼睛，“好吧，我认输。”  
他凝视着库罗德，指尖扫过脸颊，眉眼，描摹着面庞的轮廓，直至最终停在了发梢。  
“你生气了？”  
回答他的仍旧是个狡黠的微笑，库罗德伸出手，覆上他的，让他的掌心贴在脸颊上。  
“那么，你会如何做呢？出卖我这坏学生维持一身清白，还是装糊涂，让这件事就这样过去？”  
“嗯……”  
他漫不经心地玩弄着少年人的发尾，棕褐色的发尖扎在他的掌心，因为方才激烈的运动，小辫子已经散开了来，正乖巧地垂在耳侧。  
“我想想……周末就是大修道院落成纪念日，在那之前或许一直会忙于准备吧？作为级长，我想你有自己的打算？”  
“有啊。不过在那天到来之前这都是秘密。”  
然而贝雷特没有追问这个“秘密”的打算，他相信以库罗德部署能力，他的注意力放在另一件事上。  
他尽量让自己的说辞显得谨慎些。  
“那么等这一切忙完之后，你或许愿意陪我喝喝茶，聊聊天吗？我想见你，想了解你，不仅仅局限于课堂和训练，想跟你说话，什么都行，聊聊天气也可以。”  
他说得飞快，曾经排演了几千遍的话语自然而然地冲口而出，没有想象中的尴尬和难以启齿。  
库罗德认真地看着他，与听他讲课时的表情无异，少年眨了眨眼睛，似乎反应了一会。很快，笑容再次在他脸上绽开。  
“……所以，这是你的解决方案？”  
“嗯。”贝雷特点了点头，“跟你想的一样。”  
他满意地看着对方脸上那无奈的笑容。  
库罗德猛地躺回了床上。  
“好吧，好吧，优秀的老师就是如此令人信服，我·完·败·了。”  
“所以，你的回答是什么？”  
“有人能拒绝你吗？”库罗德反问道。然而贝雷特只是看着他，没有说话，“……当然没有啦，包括我。”  
闻言，贝雷特真正意义上地放松了下来，由心到身，打心底里蔓延出的喜悦传达至四肢百骸，而他收获的却是平静——这件长久困扰着他的事终于得到了解决，这意味着，或许今晚他能够睡个好觉了。  
库罗德坐了起来。  
“那么……我差不多也该回去了。”  
他翻身下床，裤子顺势滑落，被猛地扯了起来。正当他想站定迈开步子时，双腿一软，差点一个踉跄撞到桌子上。贝雷特慌忙坐起来，伸手想去扶，然而在手碰到对方的胳膊之前便被不着痕迹地躲开了，库罗德的身子晃了晃，便维持住了平衡。  
“你要现在回去吗？”  
“不然呢？难道你想留我在此过夜？拜托，为了我的名声考虑，别这样。”  
贝雷特感到些许失落，喜悦的浪潮褪去，留下了名为“冷静”的荒漠，提醒着他，时机还并未足够成熟。  
兴许是看透了他的表情变化，库罗德朝着他笑了笑。  
“那么……今晚记得早点休息？”  
“同样的话要送给你。”  
“然后，呃……明天见？”  
库罗德迟疑地说道，目光也变得躲躲闪闪。  
贝雷特站起身来，拉过他的手，紧紧地拥住他。  
“嗯，明天见。”  
什么急躁，什么不安，统统都不是必要的。贝雷特觉得，眼下能好好看看他的少年才是最要紧的事。  
反正……来日方长。  
  
  
——这是五年前发生的某件小事。  
“唔……”  
库罗德正跪坐在地板上，闭上双眼，将贝雷特的性器尽数纳入口中，贪婪地吮吸着。  
细密的水声合着些许呻吟蔓延在昔日的教师宿舍之中。  
加尔库·玛古大修道院内里的大部分建筑还保留了五年前的风貌，宿舍里散乱着的东西，除了灰尘之外似乎与五年前没有丝毫变化，仿佛时光都沉睡于此，而外面的世界已饱受战火与匪徒的折磨。  
贝雷特将手放在他的发间，顺着他吞吐的动作，一下一下轻轻抚过他的发梢。  
“你……”曾经被称为老师的男人声音有些颤抖，“你说的有事找我……唔……”  
这榆木脑袋。  
库罗德报复一般猛地扎下头去，阴茎摩擦过喉头探入了前所未有的深度，满意地收获到了一声短促的喘息。  
咸涩的味道在口中弥漫开来，来自另一个男人那清冷的气息就算时隔五年还是如此令人怀念，库罗德放任自己埋首于贝雷特腿间，大力吞吐着属于另一个男人的性器，感受着它摩擦过自己口腔的分分寸寸。  
贝雷特抓着他头发的手慢慢收紧，压抑着的喘息声慢慢变得粗重。终于，老师猛地抓住了他的发尾，闷哼出声。  
滚烫的液体猛地冲入他的喉咙，就在发泄的瞬间，贝雷特猛地抽离了出来，使得他不至于被呛个好歹。他张开嘴，袒露出射在他口中的白浊。滑腻而苦涩的液体黏在唇舌间，随着舌的轻轻晃动而摇了摇，像稀释的果冻一般。  
他脖子一扬，那苦涩的精液便被吞了下去。  
“……苦兮兮的。”  
“……”  
贝雷特沉默着看着他，双唇微张，急促地喘息着，满脸都写着惊愕。  
他站起身来，将贝雷特猛地按倒在床上，双手一拢，便将对方的手腕紧紧地扣在了自己的手中。他的脸颊贴着贝雷特的肩颈，鼻尖磨蹭过那少许没被高领衬衫与披肩盖住的后颈皮肤。  
“想不到我们的老师失踪了五年，不论是武艺还是这方面……都没什么改变。”  
贝雷特任由自己的双手被牢牢握住，没有丝毫反抗的意图，只是微微眯起眼睛看着他。  
“你这是在埋怨我吗？”  
“怎么会？”库罗德笑着抚过那仍旧挺立着的分身，“这可是恭维。”  
手指贴着衣料，沿着侧腰的弧线直至抵达脸颊。  
已然摘下的手套被随意地甩在地上，连着贝雷特的披肩一起，他们光裸的下身紧紧地贴在一起，双腿交缠，仍旧挺立着的性器也彼此依偎在一起。  
贝雷特微微动了动腰，似乎想要逃离这种场合。  
然而库罗德紧跟着贴了过去，空出的那只手一抓一握，两根分身便被稳稳地包裹了起来，稍微调整了下姿势，他便找准了自己喜欢的角度，不轻不重地揉捏、撸动。  
已然发泄过一次的阴茎抖了抖，贝雷特整个人也跟着颤了颤。  
“所以从刚刚起……你究竟找我有什么事？”   
昔日教师的语气除去难耐后，还有几分疑惑。  
库罗德愣住一下，旋即便露出一丝苦笑，摇了摇头。  
方才他们一同清扫了劫匪，与阔别重逢的同学们吃了团圆饭，结束后他以“有事谈谈”为由，走进了贝雷特的宿舍，并直截了当地开始了“深入”交流。  
“我亲爱的老师，你在说什么呢？”  
尽管刚刚才喊过对方为兄弟，但在这个节骨眼上，他却突然换回了那一夜的称呼。  
他凝视着贝雷特，手指绕着他的发尾，将细碎的亲吻印在那上面。  
五年了，整整五年了。  
漫长而恒久的思念足够他思考清楚，那一夜过后他回到宿舍也久久没能平复的心情中到底蕴含了什么样的复杂情感。而现实没有给他抓住对方的时间，当他像个陀螺一般周旋与同盟、帝国与王国之间时，繁杂的旋涡让他只够抓住那丝与日俱增的思念。  
“我刚刚说过……我睡了五年。”  
贝雷特看着他，露出迟疑的表情。  
“这五年里，你做过梦吗？”  
“你为什么会这么问？”  
库罗德勾起唇角，扯出一抹微笑。  
他抬起身子，伸开腿，骑过贝雷特的大腿，微微抬起腰，松开握住分身的手往自己嘴里稍微蘸了蘸湿，驾轻就熟地朝着自己的后穴探去，濡湿的手指毫不费力地撑开了松软的后穴。  
“等——”  
贝雷特终于动了动，然而双手被严丝合缝地捆着，很难有大动作。  
两根手指一次性伸了进去的时候，库罗德忍不住发出了满足的叹息声。  
手指抽送的动作不紧不慢，他不慌不忙地为自己扩张着，撑起腰的配合着手指的动作上下挺弄着，一柱擎天与也贝雷特靠在一起，蹭来蹭去。  
“那么，”他努力让自己的声音平淡些，“你记得……那个安神药吗？”  
闻言，贝雷特真正意义上地愣住了。  
然而库罗德不理会他，咬着牙对抗着身体里一波又一波的快感，专注着手上的扩张动作，深入后穴的手指变成了三根，他双腿一软，差点直接坐了下去。这五年他对于自己的身体早已有了深彻骨髓的了解，而对于用后穴给自我疏解这种事，也从一开始的羞耻不堪到现在的驾轻就熟……全托了贝雷特的福。  
他为数不多属于自己的时间，几乎全部用来想念贝雷特。多少个日日夜夜他想象着这样的场景。  
贝雷特会伏在他身上，撸动着他的性器，灵活的手指在他的后穴里进进出出，挑逗一如他的剑法般干脆利索。  
也会俯下身，笑着看他被撩得高潮不断的样子，再让轻柔的吻落在他的额角，脸颊，耳侧。  
而当他急迫地伸出手，想要去触碰对方，他的手擦过那翠色的发丝之时——  
猛地惊醒过来，才发现后穴里插着的只有他自己的手指，而已然疲软的性器，以及股间黏腻的感觉无不在提醒着他，他又一次想着贝雷特自慰到高潮了……用的还不仅仅是自己的阴茎。  
“这样的场景……你以前梦到过？”  
他挑衅一般笑着看着贝雷特。  
五年前，他闯入了贝雷特的春梦之中。而在这之后，贝雷特便住进了他的春梦里。  
“……”  
贝雷特只是目不转睛的看着他。  
已然是神子之身的家伙正在他身下，看着他为接下来的进入做好准备。这张脸曾经布满了潮红，喊他是“坏学生”。  
对于这个五年后的世界来说，相比带着最原始与最深切的思念度过了无数日夜的他，这位曾经英勇神武的老师更像个婴儿。  
几下不耐烦的抽插后，他将自己的手指尽数抽了出来，失去填充的后穴暴露在空气中，欲求不满一般地一张一合。他调整了下跪坐的姿势，让那一柱擎天顶住自己松软的穴口，缓缓摩擦着。  
他亲了亲贝雷特的额头，松开了桎梏着他手腕的手。  
“好好看着我吧，老师。”  
回答他的只有炙热的目光。  
库罗德闭上眼睛，猛地坐了下去。  
巨物埋入体内的一瞬间，他差点爽得当场射了出来。不论自慰多少次总是无法企及的空虚，此时被填充得饱满至极，他感受到自己的后穴紧紧地缠着贝雷特，酥麻的快感自紧紧相连的下身传来。  
“……啊……好、好深……”  
他双腿一软，差点瘫倒下去。  
贝雷特的双手按在他的腰上，托住了他的屁股。  
“这是你五年的练习成果？”  
话里的笑意再明显不过，面谈老师的脸上仍是云淡风轻，库罗德有些气恼地瞪了他一眼。  
“……那么，作为老师，你不该负起指导的责任吗？”   
“正准备这样做呢。”  
话音刚落，托着他的手猛地一松，几乎是同时，贝雷特的腰往上一顶——  
“啊……”  
库罗德让这一记顶弄撞得差点散架。  
抽送几乎是瞬间开始的，贝雷特毫不留情地挺动着腰，每次突进的瞬间，他总会被抓拽着往下坐去，一次又一次，肉刃无情地在他的身体里开拓，狠狠地擦过他身体里每一个角落。  
他咬着牙，尽可能地配合着挺近与抽出，扭动着腰肢，寻找着那令自己发狂的角度。  
“啊……啊……你、你稍微往……左一点……”  
请求被撞得支离破碎。  
分身昂扬了起来，些许透明的爱液蓄势待发。  
“摸……摸一摸……”  
他被顶得几近疯狂，甚至连完整的呻吟声都无法发出来。  
贝雷特的大手顺从地覆上他的脆弱，拇指上粗糙的茧子刷过铃口，上上下下来回套弄着。  
库罗德将手撑在床单上，摇晃着腰的幅度接近放荡了。  
他熟知自己身上，身下，甚至是体内每一个敏感点，对比起他的自我疏解，贝雷特撩拨着他的动作潦草而急迫，却比任何时候都让他发狂，这是他自我满足时永远达不到的效果。坚挺碾过前列腺的力道大到近乎残忍，他注视着那双翠色的眸子里翻滚着的欲火，因他而起，为他而燃。  
“就、就这样……啊……好爽——”  
“你……”贝雷特的呼吸也凌乱了起来，“你……五年里到底都学了什么……”  
“哈啊、哈啊——”  
他大声喘息着，全然不管是否隔墙有耳。  
高潮来临的瞬间，他高高地仰起头颅，背部和小腹的肌肉绷紧到了酸胀的程度，喊叫的声音也一浪高过一浪，伴随着的是前所未有的、狂乱的愉悦。  
“贝……啊……贝雷特——”  
几个字眼被挤出了他的肺，库罗德伸出手，在床单上摸索着，想要抓住什么。  
而贝雷特的手也适时地握了上去。  
“我在，我在……呃——”  
短促的喘息声昭示着贝雷特也即将到达顶峰。  
倾泻而出的白浊沾上了他的胸膛，而几乎是同时，他的理智被崩裂的快感烧了个精光，他不由地收紧手臂，狠狠地握住贝雷特的手，仿佛要将他揉碎在自己的生命里，永不分离。  
他们一同攀上了极乐的巅峰。  
“——呼……”  
发泄过后，库罗德松懈了绷紧的腰腹，放任自己跌下去，靠上贝雷特的胸膛。  
挨了他突入起来的一砸，贝雷特也没吭一声，只是伸出手环住了他。  
“累了？”  
“哈，不要小瞧我。”  
话虽如此，但他一动也不想动，享受着高潮带来的余韵。  
贝雷特挪动了下，揽着他的肩，让他更舒服地靠着，粗糙的手一下一下地抚摸着他的发尾。  
“你变了很多。”  
“当然的吧，五年了啊。”  
“也是。”  
爱人的手顺着他的发丝滑到了嘴唇，来回摩挲着。  
库罗德微微撑起身子，看着那双更为清亮的翠色眼眸。  
“……说来，你还是没有回答我刚刚的问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你这五年间，会做梦吗？”  
“不会。”  
贝雷特干脆地回答道。  
“真的假的？！”库罗德惊叫起来，“什么梦都没做过，睡了五年吗？”  
“嗯，就像是被无尽的黑暗包围，不知道自己从哪来，也不知道该到哪去。”  
这话听起来倒有点耳熟。  
“那么……你还需要安神药吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”  
“喂，你居然还想继续休息吗？想得倒美。”库罗德轻轻地笑着，“接下来就会有成山的事，等着你这懒散的家伙，请务必好好面对，一件都不许逃避。”  
“包括这个？”  
按在他嘴唇上的指尖划过脸颊，下一秒，另一双唇覆了上来。  
这是会面之后的第一个吻。  
他们闭上双眼，肌肤相贴，抚摸着对方的身体，却不带丝毫色情意味，仅仅认真地亲吻着、  
久违的轻松感觉包裹着他的四肢百骸。像这样的肌肤相亲一度连做梦都不敢想象、然而现在，覆在自己脑后的手以及身下平稳的呼吸是如此令人安心和怀念，仿佛本该如此，一切都恰到好处，合情合理。  
茶会之约还未等到兑现的一天，惊天动地的变故便横扫了整个芙朵拉。  
杰拉尔特的死，黑暗蠢动者的出现，炎帝的真实身份是艾黛尔贾特，而她刚被赶出大修道院，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势发起了进攻，纯白无暇者降临，蕾雅失踪，帝弥托利王子被迫回国……这一切都发生在短短两个月之内。  
还有……贝雷特的失踪。  
金鹿学级的学生们并没来得及仔细搜索他的行踪，便被迫撤离了加尔库·玛古大修道院，在那之后，大家各奔东西。  
等库罗德再回到雷斯塔诸侯同盟之时，山一样的杂事如同一波又一波的浪头，将他淹没其中。解决问题并不意味着让局势变好，只是……单纯的解决问题而已，人与人的命运随之沉浮，祈祷着明天至少不要变得比现在更糟。  
但这些都无所谓了，贝雷特回来了，明天的太阳将照常升起，一切都将变得更好。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”

FIN  



End file.
